The Haunting Past
by BigTimeNinjaXD
Summary: Remember the mission when Obito died? What if the same sort of thing happened to Team 7? If Sakura is Rin, and Sasuke is Kakashi, then Naruto is... can Kakashi get over the past and save them?
1. Chapter 1

The Haunting Past

Team seven was on a mission near the sound village. There was a villager on the mountain telling prophecies to passersby, which all strangely came true. They were ordered to spy on this villager, listen to his prophecy for a passerby, and see how it came true. If it was not set up by other enemy ninjas, they were to bring him back to the leaf village to be on the council to predict the outcome of future actions. Of course, the sound village would not be happy, as that was the main reason people visited the sound village.

One man stopped by the prophet and asked to see his future. He looked like an ordinary traveler, coming to a landmark for his future to be told to him. The prophet stared at him before telling him about how he would marry within five years and have three kids. He would also twist his ankle on this journey, and be helped by his future wife.

The team decided that they would follow this man, and see if what the prophet said for this man's journey would come true. They walked up the mountain pass from where they were hiding to pass the prophet. They all wanted to act as though they had come for the prophecies rather than to see whether they came true, and to capture the prophet.

Sasuke walked up to the man first. He felt uncomfortable under the man's concentrating eyes, but his eyes grew narrow and he smiled evilly, when the man told him that he would eventually accomplish his life's dream, and that he would be married and happy.

Sakura walked up to the man next. She took no notice of his intense gaze, and leaned in to hear what he had to say about her future. He told her that she would become a great ninja, but also have a happy and healthy family too.

Naruto walked up after her, and after waiting impatiently while the man was staring at him, leaned in to hear about his future. The man told him about how he would be the greatest ninja known to man. However, the road to his goal would not be an easy one.

Lastly, Kakashi walked to the man. The prophet spent no time looking at him before pulling him in and saying "It'll happen again… That mission where you lost a friend… It'll happen to these young children… only you can stop it…" he let Kakashi go, to have the man stare at him in shock. Kakashi was pulled into the forest with his students when more travelers came up behind them.

Kakashi shook the thought from his head as he lead his team of genin through the forest. They had successfully followed the man who had visited the old prophet until they were deep in the forest, similar to where Obito had been killed. They were hiding in the trees, when Sakura stepped on a twig.

"_shit!" _she whispered. Kakashi _shhhh_'d her, but it was too late.

"You can come out now Konoha ninjas, we know that you are there. We also know of your mission, and it is our mission to stop you." Said the man.

They jumped down from the trees as that man transformed into a sound ninja. He was joined by seven others jumping down.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, we each get two. Be careful." Kakashi told his students. _This is different, what'd that prophet mean that it would all happen again? _

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the fight began. Everyone was holding up well, until they heard a shriek from Sakura.

She was being carried away by one of the sound ninjas.

_Rin…_

He ran after them, swiftly killing the ninja who had dared to try and take one of his students before running back to Sasuke and Naruto. After all, he had left them with three ninja each, and that was a lot for a genin.

He ran with Sakura right behind him, the fight coming into view. Sasuke and Naruto stood with their backs against each other, defending themselves from as much as they could.

They looked like they had been through one hell of a fight. Sasuke's shirt was ripped in multiple places where he had narrowly avoided attacks from kunai. He had small scrapes all over his legs and face, and he looked like he had used all of his chakra. Naruto had blood trailing out of his mouth, but generally had the same injuries as Sasuke. His jacket had been ripped off though, and his black shirt underneath had blood seeping through in a few places.

He and Sakura ran over to the two boys and joined the fight. As they were beginning to win, two more sound ninjas showed up, and one threw a kunai directly at Sasuke's face.

_My Eye…_

It came too quickly for Sasuke to react, so Kakashi pushed the boy. He cried out and fell over, so Kakashi thought it had reached it's target. Sasuke stood up and Kakashi was relieved to see that the cut ran just from his temple to his hair.

They reformed into a square just as several more sound ninjas came. This was a fight they were not going to win.

_Wait… If Sakura was Rin, and If Sasuke was me, then Naruto must be…_

Then realization struck him. Naruto could die. In fact he was going to die, if Kakashi couldn't save him.

They ran for their lives, leading the other ninja through the forest. The enemies attacked ahead with exploding tags, blowing up tree roots, making them fall over.

Sasuke tripped and stumbled near a tree. The sound ninjas took the opportunity to throw some exploding tags at a nearby tree. Kakashi and Sakura were too far ahead to get there in time, but they ran back to try and help anyway. Sasuke didn't have the time to move, but was pushed out of the way.

Dust rose from the ground, and covered the scene. The sound ninjas had all left, thinking that they had taken down at least one of the Konoha ninjas, and we heading back to their village for a rest. Kakashi and Sakura ran towards the fallen tree. They found Sasuke several feet away, and brought him out from the dust. They sat on a tree branch waiting for Naruto to show up.

"Sasuke-kun! How'd you get out of there so fast?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke finished coughing up dirt just as the dust cleared. He looked down to where the tree was, their eyes following.

"N-Naru-*cough*-to…" He said.

Below them, they could see the dust clinging to a body.

Naruto was unconscious, trapped under the tree trunk. Most of his left leg and some of his right leg were hidden by the trunk. The was blood pooling around his head from where he'd been forsed to the ground.

_Obito… Not again…_

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed.

The three of them jumped down by their teammate, but not before a sound ninja got there. He gripped Naruto's hair and harshly pulled back his head, then held a kunai to his neck.

"Listen here Konoha ninjas, you'd better sign a treaty promising to never come back here, or this kid," he pushed the kunai into his neck, releasing a small trickle of blood, "will die even sooner."

Kakashi growled, but walked slowly and carefully over to the sound ninja, who shoved the still unconscious Naruto back to the ground. This caused Sakura to gasp, and both Sasuke and Kakashi want to kill the man. Kakashi grabbed the brush and ink that the man had pulled out, and signed the treaty. With that, the ninja left.

Sakura and Sasuke immediately ran over to where Kakashi and Naruto were. Sakura kneeled down next to Naruto and tried to wake him up by shaking him.

"Naruto? Naruto! Wake up! Please Naruto!" Sakura begged him to wake up. Sasuke just stood there, he was in shock. _Why did he push me out of the way? Naruto…_

"Sasuke! Help me more this tree off of him!" Kakashi shouted to Sasuke. He ran over, and they lifted the tree up a couple inches and put it down right at the bottom of Naruto's legs.

His right leg looked fine, it had been in a small ditch, so it was unharmed. His left leg however, looked horrible. There was blood dripping down his now red pant leg. It hung limply as Kakashi tried to move him. They put him a few inches from the tree, and Kakashi checked him over.

He was breathing, but not pleasantly. His pulse was slow, and he was looking pale from blood loss. His left leg was broken in six places, from what Kakashi could tell, and was bleeding heavily from several gashes. Bruises were forming on his right leg. His head was still bleeding, and he had been knocked out pretty hard.

"Sasuke! I need you to get a long and sturdy branch! Sakura! I need you to get all of the bandages from my and Naruto's bags." Kakashi told them.

They both ran off to do what they were told. Sasuke ran around where they were in search of a long-ish and sturdy branch. Sakura ran over their bags and got out all of the bandages from her, Naruto's, and Kakashi's bags.

They both returned in under a minute with what they were sent for. Kakashi took the bandages and wrapped one around Naruto's head to try and stop the bleeding. Sasuke and Sakura stood there with worried looks on their faces. Kakashi moved to Naruto's leg. He took a kunai and cut along his pants until the knee. Then he rolled the pants halfway up his thigh.

He took the bandages and wrapped them around the gashes, they would need stitches later, but he just wrapped it tightly for now. He then turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I'm going to need your help. I need you to hold the branch while I tie it to his leg. Sakura, 'Im going to need you to hold him down, he may be unconscious now, but this might hurt." He said.

Sasuke moved over and held the branch to his leg. Kakashi ripped off four pieces of cloth from his sleeve, and tied the around Naruto's leg, securing it to the branch.

Naruto did groan and his face showed pain when the wrapped his leg, but he stayed unconscious.

When they were done, Kakashi stood up.

"Alright, we have to get back to Konoha, we need to get Naruto to Tsunade-sama." He said.

He picked Naruto up, and his leg stuck up awkwardly as the other rested on Kakashi's arm. Naruto's head lolled around like he had no control of where it went.

"Naruto…" whispered Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Kakashi. _Or at least I hope so…_

Hey Guys, Thanks for Reading! I;m not sure whether to continue this or not, and Reviews would really help! Thanks! X3


	2. Author's Note  I'm sorry!

Dear Readers,

I apologize for not updating in a while, and I also apologize for making an Author's Note ( i know I hate those =D). I owe you an explanation. I have been going through some difficult things and have not had the time to write. I hope you can understand. f you ever need to talk about anything with somebody, don't hesitate to PM me. Your reviews, followings, and favoriting my stories means so much to me, so thank you for that. I'm writing again, and hope to update soon. Thank you so much,

Rebecca (bigtimeninjaXD)


End file.
